


Feel

by Flower_Night



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Nohr and Hoshido are not at peace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night
Summary: Siegbert just wanted to feel Shiro for once.(but that wasn't the way things were supposed to be)THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP AFTER MORE THAN A YEAR, THE LAST TIME BEING IN MAY 2017. PLEASE DO GIVE IT A READ!!!





	1. A prince shouldn't think of these things.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to make something with Siegbert since these days I'm really getting into Shiro x Siegbert. Also, I've noticed I got 9 kudos on Damn it, it's not what it Looks Like! XD it seems like that's what Leokumi fans are into!  
> Anyway, about my fanfictions, all the ones about the tomato are crack, The Orange Juice Squad~ is just supposed to be funny in a childish way and this one, Feel, is going to be serious!
> 
> Also, in this fanfiction, Shinonome's nickname is Shiro  
> Xander's nickname is Marx and basically everyone who has a different Japanese name to the English version  
> will have their shorter names as nicknames to their longer ones!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: I know Siegbert's taller than Shiro. I just wanted to switch their heights. I don't really have a reason.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆↓ ↓—  
★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★↑ ↑ —

Siegbert was on a bed, but it seemed different to what he knew. The bed had a design with a dragon standing tall, and was a dark brown with small specks of orange scattered here and there, Siegbert thought it resembled fire. He felt as if he'd seen it somewhere before.

He heard a door creak open and immediately whipped his head around to see who or what was there. There stood a boy Siegbert could recognize- Prince Shinonome of Hoshido, the enemy kingdom. But why was he here? He didn't seem like a threat. 

Shinonome gave the confused blonde a smile that washed away his concerns. The taller boy didn't say anything but just walked up to Siegbert and wrapped his arms around him from the behind.

Siegbert jumped a little in surprise but soon recovered and relaxed in the other prince's arms. For some reason he wasn't scared of the enemy prince. For some reason he didn't mind that this other boy was holding him in a position that only parents to their child make or one to their partner. He wished he knew what those reasons were though....

Shinonome gave him a peck on the hair and Siegbert hummed in delight. The Hoshidan grabbed his blonde locks...

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆↓ ↓—  
★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★↑ ↑ —

...Siegbert's eyes shot open.. His hair was drenched with sweat. How could he just dream of this enemy prince loving him? He was only fifteen, he had a few years to wait before he could do these things.. He rubbed his head with his left hand and wiped his eyes with his right.

'A prince shouldn't think of these things..' he thought. He stretched his arms out as he heard a knock on his door. "Siegbert," he heard his father call out,"can I come in?"

Siegbert jumped out of his bed and straightened his dressing gown a bit with his hands. He opened the door to let Xander in,"Is there something you need, Father?" Siegbert chewed on his bottom lip, he worried that he might be in trouble.

"It's not that much of a deal, son, it's just that it's the afternoon and you're usually awake in the morn. If you need a break, I'm perfectly fine with it." Xander smiled but Siegbert's frown deepened. Was he asleep for that long?  
That meant he messed up his schedule. "Oh! I'm so sorry, father! I promise I won't sleep in so late next time!" He bowed his head to his father.

"Siegbert! I don't mind if you take a day off! You work yourself too hard, love.." The man raised his hands to cradle his son's chin, only to be brushed off. Siegbert stood up and spoke,"Father, you don't need to give me a break. I have to study..." He could see the hurt in his father's eyes. He felt guilty that he made  
his father sad, but he had to get his work done. Xander nodded and bid farewell.


	2. The person 'ey call 'Prince Xander's son' can't even lay a finger on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegbert still tries to figure out what his dream meant and he meets Prince Shinonome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really feel like making more and more chapters. I love stressed Siegbert for some reason.

Siegbert tried his best at reading his book, he could read the words but couldn't understand them. The only thing he could really think about was the dream he had. It was bad enough to dream of someone he didn't personally know kissing him, but what made it worse was that this was a prince from a kingdom Nohr had been enemies with for many years!

He checked the time. Four o'clock. He had to practice his lance skills with Soleil in fifteen minutes. He quickly tidied away his books and fixed his hair. Usually he did these things the moment he got up. He wondered why he didn't  
that day. 

————————————————————————

"You're a bit slow today, Milord. Is something troubling you?" Soleil wiped her forehead and settled her lance on the ground. "I-i'm fine, Soleil... Thank you for asking though.." Lie. Soleil seemed to know this was false, but she didn't question him. They continued their little spar. Siegbert lost terribly. 

 

"Well, Lord Siegbert, I believe we're out of time for the day. See ya!," the cheery girl waved. "Goodbye, Soleil." Siegbert had to force a smile.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Xander was leading a troop back to Castle Krakenburg to report on their findings. They were stopped by a Hoshidan army troop. The Hoshidan High Prince seemed to be the commander. "Well,if it isn't Prince Xander! Is there a reason you and your little troop are here?" Xander stopped his horse," Why, I was just returning home," he sighed and continued," but if a fight is what you want, so be it."

"Ugh, we'll fight then, but don't have high hopes, since I'll win!" Ryouma boasted, readying his katana. The troops went all-out on each other.

Siegbert slashed soldiers that got in his way.  
He rushed forward but suddenly got thrown off his horse. He stood up as fast as he could and turned around to see the offender.  
……

Prince Shinonome. Siegbert trembled while rising his sword. He tried to attack but it just seemed impossible. Shinonome looked in shock. Was this kid really too scared to hit him? "Are you kiddin' me? This person 'ey call 'Prince Xander's son' can't even lay a finger on me? And I thought I was going to have a real match today.." Normally Siegbert would have been offended but he really didn't care at the moment. The Hoshidan put his hands on his head and walked away.Siegbert had to fight the urge to check how they feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! i got so much kudos and hits! thanks everyone! oh yeah, in this fanfiction, Garon knows about Siegbert and Forrest and all the kids. And Siebbert, Forrest, Shiro and Kiragi's Mothers are dead.

No army had won and they both went back to where they were heading in the first place. Siegbert followed his father inside the castle. He walked beside Xander, wishing he could hold his hand or cling to his arm. He never got to do it before since he had spent too much time away from his father in the Deeprealms. The prince then mentally scolded himself for thinking so selfishly.

Once he got away from everyone's sight, Siegbert ran to his father's quarters. He thought about that Shinonome boy who seemed to always find a way to invade his mind. 'I looked like an idiot in front of him...'  
he thought, wishing he could just swing that sword on his Hoshidan counterpart. An opening door interrupted Siegbert's thoughts.  
"Siegbert, are you okay? Soleil told me you were distracted during lance practice and I noticed you were not concentrating as much as you usually do on the battlefield.." Xander walked up to Siegbert and took a seat next to his son on the bed.

'Am I that readable?' Siegbert nervously looked away before replying,"I'm sorry Father, I think I need to work more so I can concentrate.. Right now I'm not getting enough work and I think it's making me more l-lazy.."  
Xander looked at his child, concern written all over his face. "Siegbert, first of all, you're working too hard! Second, I know that's not the real reason you're upset. Darling, you can tell me if something or someone is troubling you... I don't want you to be scared of me..."

"F-father... I would l-love to tell you but..Y-you might not love me anymore if I do!" Siegbert ran out and he ignored his father's calls for him to come back.

————————————————————————

Shinonome looked outside his room's window. He remembered Prince Siegbert. He saw him easily defeat other soldiers, so why couldn't he attack him? The Hoshidan just put it at the back of his mind and continued with his life. He could stress about this another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really like updating this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! thanks to the 2 people who kindly gave me a kudos!

Siegbert was sitting on a bench in the castle gardens. 'How could I just let my emotions out like that?' he asked himself. He needed to get that boy out of his mind.

He saw his father run up to him and his mind was racing, trying to find something to say. "Siegbert, please, please tell me what's wrong... I will always love you, no matter what you do, you'll always be my son.." Xander hugged his child. "F-father, I'm s-sorry... I had an unsettling dream and it's been stuck in my head for the past few days..." Siegbert confessed. Xander's expression didn't change. He expected his father to tell him he was foolish for worrying over a dream. But he didn't. That's what he loved about him.

"Oh.. If only you told me earlier.. Do you want to tell me about it, Siegbert? If you don't, that's fine.." Xander rubbed his son's back. Siegbert replied,"I don't think I'm ready yet, Father... I would not want to disturb you,,, If you'll excuse me, I h-have to finish my studies." he left the garden for his room.  
•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•

Siegbert had nothing to do. He could either spend his time talking to his friends and do productive things.. Or he could lock himself up in his room, crawl in his bed and cry until he starts laughing at how useless he is. He didn't really feel like doing much that day so he chose the latter.


	5. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegbert again encounters Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm back to write this fanfiction after a long, LONG time of leaving it to dust. More than a year. A LONG TIME. The last time I updated was the 10th of May... Wow. A lot of things have changed since I started writing this, I know it sounds a bit typical. I'm out of Fire Emblem as a game series, but I still adore the characters and ships! I feel that it's a big shame there's not much fan-work for these two. You can expect another update next....year. Mayyyybe in the next few months.. Haha.. I swear I'll finish this though! I really think that my stupid idea has got potential to be interesting! I honestly don't know how much chapter this will be, but we're still at the beginning of this story. So, at that I'll let you off to read the story. I hope you enjoy!

The next time Prince Siegbert encountered Prince Shiro wasn’t in a battle or a siege. It was a bit of a strange predicament, in all honesty. Apparently, both the Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families were attending the same festival, with no ill intent held on either side. They were simply there to entertain themselves and to grasp at a peaceful refuge from the war. Siegbert had already forgiven himself and forgot about the embarrassing incident with Shiro a few months prior. He saw his father, discussing with the Crown Prince of Hoshido, both of them had strained expressions on their face. Since both their kingdoms were not exactly on diplomatic terms with one another, the young prince was a bit fearful for how things would turn out. 

He didn’t want to wander off, just in case something bad happened to his father. The prince turned his head from where he was looking to see what other notable people were around him. Some others such as his Aunt Camilla and Princess Sakura were also worried about how things would ensue between the heads of their families. Meanwhile, Princess Hinoka and Siegbert’s Aunt Elise were staying close by their brother’s sides, though one of them was much more fierce and authoritative-looking than the other. It seemed that his Uncle and Prince Takumi were having their own argument, however, they had nothing to achieve. Prince Kiragi and his younger cousin Forrest looked quite confused, slightly worried. He noticed they were having a gentle conversation, instead of having a tense argument, like almost everyone else there. 

The young prince had heard footsteps behind him, so he turned his head to see the Hoshidan Prince Shiro come beside him, holding some kind of snack that he bought from one of the festival’s stalls. Unlike everyone else, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Siegbert quickly jumped out of his thoughts, faced Shiro and lowered his head slightly in respect. “Salutations, Prince Shiro.” He said quickly, feeling the need to be respectful and mannerly. Shiro gazed at him, expression unreadable to the teenager and responded with a, "Hm.” sound. Siegbert would never admit it, but right now he was very offended. This prince just waltzed up to him as if they were both good friends and now when Siegbert tried to make conversation he just brushed him off. That was an awful impression to make upon anybody. Siegbert, feeling like he should be the bigger man, made another attempt to converse with this wild boy. No matter how handsome the other prince was, the Gods should damn him for his attitude. 

"Are you enjoying your time here?" He inquired. Prince Shiro shrugged his shoulders and replied,"Yeah. Sure am." Siegbert was confounded. At the point when the Hoshidan Prince was in battle, he was bombastic and cocky, though his rudeness hadn't changed. He resolved to conclude whatever attempts he had created and said,"That is wonderful news. I'll be seeing you." He walked away, closer to his cousin but shamefully near enough to gaze upon the pretty prince. Even as he relaxed his arms, his muscles were very clear and defined, Siegbert analysed. His eyes were self-assured and unquestionably dazzling. He wanted to engulf himself in that gaze. It was his absolute and utmost desire to just feel him... He suddenly snapped out of his trance and reprimanded himself for those thoughts. His attention was brought to his humiliating dream he had months before. Why couldn't he remember? A prince wasn't supposed to think of these things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started Writing on the 12th of August.  
> Completed Writing on the 16th of August.  
> Stupid AO3 is making me use American time.....ugh! I finished this chapter at 00:53 AM on the 16th of August, so don't mind the "publication date."  
> Please comment and give a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter! It gives me motivation to keep writing this story. Comments are the best, it makes me really happy to get them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time, hopefully!!!

**Author's Note:**

> if there's a mistake you're allowed to tell me!


End file.
